pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Ryder (Cyber Rider .EXE)
He first appears a year after the events of Pokemon Adventures Black and White chapter. History Xander is the not-so exact opposite of Zenith, regarding the fact that both are extremely wise and intelligent. Unlike his brother, Xander is your typical teenager, except for the fact that he is very strong, and that he ain't afraid to use his guns, which he mastered the use of. Xander, according to N, is actually Hercules, a Mew clone who is dubbed as the "perfection of Body". He was created by Team Plasma 15 years before the present time in the Pokemon storyline. One of Team Plasma's original sub-plans was to create three rulers to convince the pokemon to leave the humans. Hercules (along with the "perfection of mind", Oracle) escaped and took two scientists with them. The two were revealed to be the Ryder couple who created the two before Team Plasma forced them to work for them. The two were originally made as humans, due to Marylynn (the female scientist) being infertile. Oracle and Hercules requested that they be "re-engineered" (which took practically about 5 years to do) into humans (although the experiment ended up the two becoming 4 year-old boys). Hercules renamed himself "Alexander" and, along with Oracle (who renamed himself "Zenith"), stayed with their "parents." His parents are well-known genetic engineers known for their (awesome) creation: Hitmonnorris. Xander's pokemon are obviously the kind you would say "major firepower", and he laughs at Zenith's flying Trubbish Xander's parents died when he was 14, and was at his second-to-the-last day in college. It obviously affected his personality, which was warped and made him slightly perverted, and trigger-happy. Personality With the help of Black, Xander managed to befriend Bianca and Cheren. Xander always bombards Zenith with questions, all about White. After all, they are both Psychic Pokemon, so it is very hard for both to keep secrets from each other. Xander is the first person to know about Zenith's crush, but definately not the first person Zenith told/admitted to, since Zenith first told one of his robots who goes by the name "Proto." Abilities Being a Psychic-type pokemon himself, Xander can do more things than any pokemon or human. For one, he could do a similar "Detective Time" which he uses to think and expand his range of mind-reading. This ability has other names, all which depend on what he uses it for (i.e. "Zen-Mode" allows him to study his opponent and formulate a battle strategy while his body lazily accurately dodges the opponent's attacks). Aside from telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, tele-this, tele-that, mind-control, etc, etc, Xander could utise his true form: a tall Mewtwo-like figure with muscular limbs and a human/Mew face. Aside from that, he could also "talk" to pokemon, and ability he and N share. Pokemon: More information will be added as soon as possible... Quotes "It is much easier to talk sense into them when they're in pieces."-Xander explains to Cheren and Bianca why he does not "talk sense" into enemies. "The fastest way to an evil man's heart is by bullet."-Xander explains why he uses guns. Trivia *Zenith and Xander's respective Water-type pokemon know the same HMs. *Most of Xander's Fire-type Pokemon know Fire Punch even if it isn't in their Learnset. *His owning a Charmander is somewhat a sort-of way of showing their differences, since Zenith owns an Oshawott, a Water-type from the latest Generation. *His and his brother's pokemon could do combo moves together (i.e. Thunder Punch+Fire Punch=Flaming Thunder, Bullet Punch+Fire Punch=Burning Iron) which they perform in the Battle Subway.